Talk:At the Dance
sketches hi everyone. i think we are all aware of - in pigs in space (article) there is a table for the sketches. well in this article. all you have is a boring section called "segments". I have done a table for the first three episodes of season 1, here. I personally volunteer to start a table. And when i or anybody else finishs. we could swap for the "segment" section. ?????? Oh and if we do this, we should probably make a new page for this "table" construction, and then someone could delete it afterwards. IDEAS??? --Muppetstudios 14:49, 24 October 2008 (UTC) HERE FOR THE NATION :I'm not sure there's enough variety to make a column of images interesting enough to sustain the article. For example, there aren't any pictures on Muppet News Flash because every screenshot would just be the Newsman being hit with an object. The Dance sketches are really just random characters doing the same thing: dancing. It's not worth it in my opinion, but someone else might have an interesting idea for how to do it. —Scott (talk) 03:08, 25 October 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I don't see a sketch by sketch breakdown being any more interesting, without suffering from the transcription problem, including whole dialogue exchanges (there's a bit of that here already, but it's mostly just to illustrate the joke structure). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:51, 25 October 2008 (UTC) ::: Yeah, actually. I wasn't thinking about that. --Joe (talk) 18:27, 25 October 2008 (UTC) (muppetstudios) Picture Does anyone have the picture (posted years ago on the Tough Pigs forum) of Richard Hunt performing "At the Dance" characters, with one on each hand like it says in the article? --GrantHarding 20:29, 20 August 2007 (UTC) :Was it scanned from a book originally? —Scott (talk) 21:44, 20 August 2007 (UTC) ::No idea where it was from. It wasn't from OM&M or The Works, I know that much. --GrantHarding 23:13, 20 August 2007 (UTC) Quotes The quotes section includes a full transcript of the sketch from Episode 223. The DVD of that episode is out of print. So, should it be moved to transcripts, trimmed so it's not complete, or deleted? Andrew Leal (talk) 02:33, 29 May 2006 (UTC) :I think the quotes here are pretty random. I think we should take a few of them and make them part of the article, as examples of what the AtD jokes were like, and delete everything else. There's no encyclopedic value in compiling a list of every At the Dance joke, and if it's not complete, then there's no rationale for keeping some and not others. -- Danny (talk) 05:32, 29 May 2006 (UTC) ::I tried to work some of the jokes into the article and then removed the rest of the long pointless list. There is no need to have a large list of them (we just need enough to give a flavor of the sketches for anyone unfamiliar or to prove a point; we don't need to, and shouldn't, give them the whole "At the Dance" saga to a reader in text form over the net). Plus they weren't even cited by episode or in any logical order. I agree with Danny, there's no need for a long list of random quotes – it was becoming a mess blurring into a kind of weird and bad transcript. If anyone is that interested in getting all the jokes they can just watch the skits themselves -- they aren't hard to come by. But if you really hate what I did here feel free to work with it yourself, or even just revert the whole thing. -- Brad D. (talk) 10:24, 31 May 2006 (UTC) :::That's fantastic! It's exactly what I was talking about in my post. I love it. -- Danny (talk) 11:49, 31 May 2006 (UTC)